


Just Like a Tattoo

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Louis, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Tattoo, drunk decisions lead to hungover regrets, drunk tattoo, harry lowkey probably loves it, literally just a drabble, louis ass tattoo, louis gets a tattoo, sober harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone still wants to know what Louis' ass tattoo is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Tattoo

“Harry!” Louis said into the phone that was pressed against his ear. He took another swig out of the brown bottle and smiled as he pressed his back against the counter. “It’s just meeeee.” 

“What’s up, Lou?” 

“Listen,” Louis hiccuped. “I need you to do me a favor.” 

“And just what might that be?” Harry said slowly, eerily suspicious of what Louis might be thinking of. Louis always had a way to come up with something idiotic to do when drunk. The last endeavor ended him in the ER with a huge cut to the forehead because he decided it would be fun to relive his childhood and slide down the banister. Except, this time, he went head first into the wall. So, pretty much, anything now had to be an improvement from that impromptu ER visit. 

“Listen, listen,” Louis started. “I need you to take me to Calabasas. There’s this place I need to go to!” 

“That’s a decent drive away though, Lou.” 

“Listen, listen. Please. For meeeeeee,” Louis smirked as he finished off the bottle. He was just tipsy enough to make foolish decisions, but not drunk enough to be flat-out idiotic. 

After several more “listens” and attempts to understand, Harry gave up and succumbed to his bandmate’s wish. 

An hour later of Harry listening to Louis moan and groan in the car about how long the ride is, he pulled into a strip mall parking lot. Louis still never told him exactly what he wanted to do, but he was surprised when he asked Harry to come with him. He figured he wanted some kind of sunglasses or designer shoes that he wouldn’t find where he was living. Nope. He wanted a tattoo. A fucking tattoo. 

Harry wasn’t allowed to see the design, as per Louis’ wishes. He was only permitted to sit on the sofa in the corner and mentally be there for him. Harry was surprised that the artist allowed him to get drunk when he was slightly tipsy, but again, he almost expected it due to the grungy exterior. 

However, what Harry wasn’t expecting, was Louis to get a tattoo on his ass. Not only was it on his ass, but there were _letters_ on his ass. Louis Tomlinson, famous boyband singer, got an ass tattoo slightly drunk and Harry knew he would be regretting it already within the week and probably will have it covered back up as soon as possible. 

Louis smiled cheekily as he walked over to Harry, proud of what had been permanently placed on his body. He slid down his pants and boxers, just enough to show Harry what it was that he was so happy about. 

“You got my name fucking tattooed on your ass?!”


End file.
